


Over the Phone

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: All the Things You Said [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu gets a call from Hidan who is at the store trying to decide what to get for dinner, but Kakuzu just wants him to come home so that they can finish unpacking since they just moved in together.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: All the Things You Said [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085003
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr- kakuhida for the prompt 'Things You Said Over the Phone' 
> 
> Please enjoy this little domestic kakuhida!

They had only just moved in together the day before; a two level condo that had taken them three and a half months to find as they couldn’t agree on anything sooner. It would have been easier to just move into either one’s apartment, but something about that hadn’t sat right for them. It would have felt unequal, as if it was still not ‘their’ place, but belonging to only one of them.

Home from work, Kakuzu had to step over and around boxes strewn about the floor, some empty, but most still full. They had decided to take their time unpacking to figure out what they would keep, where to put things the things they kept, and what would stay in boxes in the garage.

As Kakuzu made his way through to the living room, his phone rang in his pocket and he took it out. It was Hidan, he should be home from work soon and they could continue unpacking. 

“Hidan.” 

“Hey, Kakuzu, we didn’t have hardly any food so I’m at the store. What do you want for dinner?”  
  
Kakuzu shrugged, “I don’t care, whatever you want to get.”  
  
Kakuzu could hear Hidan huff over the line, “You’re real helpful,” and then there was the sound of something being tossed into they cart, “I can’t decide. Just tell me something, I’ll buy it.” 

“Just get some chicken, we can--” Taking another step, attempting to get through to the stairs, Kakuzu tripped over a box of dishes and lost his balance and nearly fell. His phone flew from his hand and across the room where it slid under the couch, “Dammit!” What the hell were dishes doing in the living room?!

“You alright, old man?!” Hidan’s voice was heard from under the couch and, Kakuzu assumed, throughout the entire store.

Kakuzu grumbled to himself, and to Hidan who he wasn’t sure could even hear, that yes, he was alright, not to worry, and he wasn’t _that_ old, all while he fished his phone out from it’s spot under the furniture and sat down, “Just… just get take out. Whatever you want, and we’ll try to finish unpacking and setting up our new home tonight.”  
  
There was silence and just as Kakuzu was about to ask if he was still there, Hidan said softly, gradually getting louder, “Our home. _Our_ home, Kakuzu. I’m so fuckin’ happy, you know that?!” Hidan’s voice broke and Kakuzu wished he was home to pull into his arms. 

Before they rented their new condo, they had were close to giving up on trying to find a place together. 

When Kakuzu spoke next, his voice was warm and soft, and in a tone he only used with Hidan, “I know you are, and so am I. So come home, alright? I want to have dinner with my boyfriend as we unpack.” But really, he just wanted Hidan home with him. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can get us something for dinner, fuck the store. Oh, hang on… lemme get us some ice cream first.” As Kakuzu started up the stairs to the bedroom so he could shower he heard a rustling noise over the phone as Hidan was presumably reaching for a container of ice cream and then, “Alright, Kakuzu, see you soon. Maybe take a shower, freshen up for me, and slip into something more comfortable before I get there…” 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes though he was smiling, “Yeah like my sweat pants and a t-shirt. Just grab a pizza and get home already.”  
  
“You got it,” Hidan was grinning, Kakuzu could hear it in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon if you'd like. I might be taking requests for more of these prompts for followers...


End file.
